


Dying Thoughts

by feralamphibian



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralamphibian/pseuds/feralamphibian
Summary: Just a small little poem I wrote at midnight from Juzo's point of view. They make me sad.
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke & Sakakura Juzo, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo
Kudos: 30





	Dying Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm a Juzo kinnie, I didn't choose this..

How childish-

Another unrequited love story

You've seen it again and again and

again, again, again-

Why have I been chosen?

Me, the protagonists

and him.

He loves her.

He has always loved her

always, always, always

I knew.

He holds two hearts in his hands.

My best friend-

He holds her heart gently

but

Mine is crushed.

It was never intentional. 

Does he even know?

It's a secret.

Keep it hidden.

Nobody can know-

nobody nobody nobody

Munakata.

I'm sorry.

Maybe in another life?

I'll be able to tell you

I'll be brave

I'm in love with you.

_Fucking hell_ , I love you.

Don't-

Don't leave me here

alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Noo don't die you're so sexy haha


End file.
